


Recruits

by Sammyammyosis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Central City, Metahumans, Multi, justice league - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: The Justice League is in its infancy and more members are needed. Batman sends his daughter out to recruit.





	1. Chapter 1

“Who?” “The Flash, (y/n). I told you to read his file over a week ago. Are you telling me you didn’t.” “Haha, um well. I’ve been awful busy Dad. I’ve been trying to manage all of the technical stuff around here while you, Superman and Wonder Woman are off saving the world.” “I’m well aware we are all stretched thin (y/n), that is why I’m sending you to Central City.” Your father states as he continues to sort through his inventory. “We are low on manpower and you are shipping me cross country? Could you explain?” “No time dear. I sent his file to you again, you can read it on the flight there. Wonder Woman should be just about ready, please go meet her in the hanger.” He clarifies. You let out an exasperated sigh to show you aren’t all that impressed with his current cryptic behavior but let it go since he seems to actually need your help for once. “Okay, later then.” But you get no reply.

 

Diana tries her best at striking up some small talk and then goes over how important this mission is. _They all love to reminder me of how vital the Justice League is going to be once everything really gets going. I’m 23 not 13. I’m starting to really get tired of them acting like I don’t understand the gravity of our situation. I was raised by freaking Batman, my life has revolved around knowing all the facts and saving the day. But Diana is so nice and genuine that I don’t think I could sass her even if I wanted to._ “So did your father go over his file with you?” “No, he just shot me a message; I’m skimming it now. How come there are no pictures of him? How am I supposed to know if I’ve found him if I don’t know what he looks like?” She lets out a soft laugh. “From what I’ve heard you will know him when you see him. Well here we are (y/n).” You glance out the window and are surprised to find you that are in the middle of a park. You are just about to express your concern but then remember she put on the invisibility before you two had left. “May luck be with you (y/n). Not that you of all people need it. Oh and despite what your father has been acting we are doing fine. So there is really no need to rush back.” “Well this is the Flash I’m tracking down. If his name isn’t just for show I shouldn’t be gone too long. I’ll update you three on my progress periodically.” You inform her as you unbuckle and shift towards the door. “Thank you for the lift by the way.” You chirp before hopping out. You hustle over to the closest path and just start walking, hoping no one notices you popping out of nowhere in the middle of the grass. _So I suppose I should stop by the hotel he mentioned in his email. It would be nice to freshen up before I start my search_. The greenery soon transitions into concrete. After a block or two you stop along the street and try to hail a cab. Really? If I can’t hail one taxi in this city how the hell am I suppose find one person? Your question quickly flies from your mind as a yellow blur happens to also fly by. It goes down the busy street and then is out of sight. _Wait, it’s just that easy?_


	2. Chapter 2

“Once again the Scarlet Speeder saves the day. Today it was a fire set at the new apartment complex built just a couple blocks down from Central City Park. No one was harmed and the building only suffered minor damage thanks to the Flash. More for news like this keep.”

You tap out of the news app and pull up the directions in your email again. “This is it? The glitziest building in town? What happened to inconspicuous Dad?” You grumble to yourself as you enter the lobby.

You saunter over to the check in desk but the man behind it doesn’t even look at you. “Hello?” You offer after standing there for a bit.

“We aren’t hiring. Unless you happen to have a reservation, you aren’t permitted in here.” He states coldly. The complete indifference in his voice ticks you off in addition to the fact he still hasn’t even so much as looked you.

_Two can play that game._ “It so happens I do, under Wayne. Possible (y/n) Wayne but mostly Bruce.” You inform him, slapping your ID down with some attitude to accompany your cheeky tone. This sure gets the man’s attention as his eyes flicker rapidly between you and the screen as he starts to type away. “Oh Miss Wayne! Forgive me, just one moment. Yes, yes. Your father has booked the penthouse until… further notice.” **Gulp**.

He slides opens a drawer and digs through its contents. “Javier!” He calls out as he continues his search. He pops up and presents a little envelope to you. “Your key cards. There are two here, in case you happen to misplace one.” He says, wearing a rather nervous smile.

You take it and he comes round to the front of the desk and young man shows up as well. “This is Javier miss. He will show you to your room, bring up your things and anything else you might need. Sorry again about the hold up. Please enjoy your stay.” And with that, the man scurries away.

You turn your focus to the young man before you, who looked almost equally as anxious as his boss. He holds his hand out. “Can I take your bag Miss?” You shake your head and give his a warm smile. “No thank you Javier. I got it. If you could show me to my room though, that would be lovely.”

“Yes of course! This way.” He turns and moves towards the elevator. After you enter he hits the button for the top floor.

He stands there rigidly as you lean back against the wall. “You can relax you know. Despite what you saw down there, I’m not all that cold. Your boss was just being a dick so I played the snobby rich girl card.” You see the tense practically melt off the guy as he takes a deep breath. “I promise I won’t treat you like I did him. You seem like a chill guy, I don’t get why you would want to work in a stuffy place like this. In Gotham it would make sense for safety but here it seems really nice.”

“It is a little bit for the safety but mostly for the money if I’m being honest. I have four younger siblings and mi madre only works part time. My mom sorry.”

“No it’s fine. You have nothing to apology for. I’m sorry actually. It must suck to be around rude rich assholes all the time; when you’re short on money.” He nods solemnly. With a ding the doors slide open and he exits the elevator. You follow him into the tiny hallway to stop in front of another lift. “This is your personal one. Just slide your card here and it will take you up to the penthouse. Like he said, if you need anything just call.”

He turns back and reenters the first elevator. “Wait a sec.” You call out as you spin around. “Sorry for pointing out your problems back there. If there is anyway I can help can you let me know?” “What?” “I don’t know how long I’ll be here in Central City but as long as I’m here I’d like to help. So if you need anything you let me know instead; okay?” He still looks completely perplexed but manages a nod anyway. “Good! See you around.” With that he close the door and begins his way down.

 

 

 

“Ahh. So that's a good shower, Dad really should remodel the house.” You sigh as you wrap a towel around you and weave your way through the penthouse. “Dang this place is huge, what was he thinking?”

You snatch your bag off the chair you tossed it on and find the bedroom. Huh? You find a suitcase at the base of the bed. You cautiously pop it open and see a note laying on top of the clothes inside. - **I assumed you would only grab a couple days worth of clothes so I decided to whip this up for you. Some formal as well as some casual.** \- “Alfreeeed. This isn’t a vacation, it’s a mission.” You flip it over. - **I know this trip is for business not pleasure but if you ask me you could use some time off. We both know your father can work himself silly and I would hate for you to do that as well. Try to enjoy yourself. Love Alfred** -

“The old sweetie. Where would I be without him?” You slip into the hoodie and jeans he had packed, grab your backpack and head back down to the living room.

You pull your laptop out of your bag and flop onto the enormous couch. “So he always seems to rush head first into danger and sure doesn’t take long to find it. That means he has intel on crimes or at the very least hacked into the CCPD. He will always get there first though due to speed of his. What to do, what to do?”


	3. Chapter 3

You check your gear. _Alright just a couple more minutes._ You take a deep breath and slowly let it out. _Chill you got this. You were trained by Batman to fight people like the freaking Joker. These chumps are literal clowns compared to him. Not to mention Speedy is going to race up here in no time to help you out._

The timer goes off in your headgear and barely a second after you hear a crash from below. You shoot your grasping hook into the side of the adjacent building and swing down, busting through a window. _Ah shit._ Everyone in the room freezes as you finish your tumble. Unfortunately that ‘everyone’ consisted of about a dozen men rather than the six or so you had heard mentioned when intercepting some criminal’s conversation.

Thankfully their responses are staggered as you take down the first two guys that gather their wits. Not to mention with that alarm, it most likely means Red is halfway here. You dodge a couple punches and send your assailant into the wall; knocking him out. You proceed to dive behind a desk to avoid a spray of bullets. These men seem to know to a thing or two since they keep their distances and keep the barrage bullets in your direction up as well. _Think Wayne think!_

Luckily for you they all somehow empty their clips at about the same time; leaving you the perfect opportunity to retaliate. You bolt up and toss a rang at the cluster of men. For a couple seconds the room is whirling with wind and yellow lightning. When it stops a man in red is standing next to pile of unconscious men. He looks over at you, holding your weapon. “We don’t kill here in Central.”

“I wasn’t trying to. That’s a.” **Beep.** You wince, shutting your eyes. “Flashbang.” As you slowly peek them open you see the speedster rubbing his eyes and swaying a little. “How ironic.”

“You could have warned me.” He whines as he furiously blinks his eyes.

You see him losing his balance and race over to keep him from falling. “I did try. I didn’t exactly have ample time to explain. You would think your heightened reflexes would have picked up on it sooner and you know, tossed it out the open window.”

“Anyways… What are you doing in Central City? This crime seems too petty for any of you guys, especially all the way from Gotham.” He comments as he steads himself.

The sound of sirens catches your attention as you back away. You spin around as the lights kick on. “We have business with you but that will have to wait. You will hear from us soon.”

“Wait what does mean? Where are even you going?”

“Not all of us can waltz right past the police now can we?” Is all you say back as you swing back out the window and into the night.

 

 

“Sta abs!?” You gasp as you check your phone to see where your tracker currently was. You spit out the toothpaste and do a quick swish. “Aren’t they the ones that caused the mess around here? That particle thing gave the people around here powers and lead to all sorts of trouble. Dad has been meaning to look into that two. Bam, two birds one stone; go me!”

You return to the bedroom and open up the case to see what Alfred had picked out for you. You find a black pencil skirt and a cute yet professional flowy blouse. You slide into them and do a once over in the full length that so happened to be around. “Cute but definitely shows I mean business.” You check your hair one last time and head down to the first floor.

You snag your phone off the charger. _98%, awesome. Seventy five degrees out so no blazer needed._ “Oh before I forget.”

**Thanks a bunch Alfred. Your taste in business attire astounds me yet again. Things are going great over here and I can’t imagine I’ll be away too much longer. =]**

You proceed to message for an Uber and take one last peek at your tracker app. “Racing about town. Maybe I can beat him there.” You race to the couch for your clutch, slip on some flats and you’re out the door.

 

“You sure about this? Star Labs has been closed since that huge explosion happened a while back. I wouldn’t want you to get in sorta trouble for snooping about.”

“I have business with the owner and he requested we meet there so he could show me the facility. So no need to worry sir.”

“Alone with a guy in a deserted place like that? You gonna be safe?” You can’t help but let out a chuckle. “Yes sir. I have meetings like this quite often and my employer has had me very well trained in self defense. Not that I imagine I’ll need it, Dr.Wells from what I understand is wheelchair bound. Thank you though for concern.”

“Alrighty then.” He sighs as we pull up outside the monstrous building. “It was nice talking to ya Miss. Good luck with the meeting, I hope things go well for ya.”

“That makes two of us, thanks again.” You hop out and spin around. You give the man a smile, a nod and tap the roof of the car; he then leaves you standing there all alone. “Here goes nothing.” You take a deep breath and make your towards the doors.


	4. Chapter 4

You scan the entryway for some sort of buzzer to inform anyone inside of your arrival. As you approach the entrance the doors slide open. _They don’t lock up? Wow this sure isn’t Gotham._

You cautiously work your way through the lobby, waiting for the inevitable alarm to go off. You almost jump out of your flats as your phone buzzes in your clutch. You step into the elevator and push the most worn button; the bottom floor. You snap open the little bag and take a look.

**I do your laundry when you don’t beat me to it. So I know your wardrobe and what articles you like best. As for this assignment, don’t rush dear. Your father seems to have everything under control so you just enjoy making some new friends.**

You roll your eyes and toss the phone back in, not having time for the ‘sorry I’m not Dick with all kinds of superhero friends’ conversation again. You would think they would be appreciative that I didn’t ditch Dad to join the Teen Titans when I was given the offer back in the day.

The lift comes to a halt and you pop your head out after the doors slowly open. Still nobody. There is no way he uses such a huge place as a personal hideout. I refuse to believe. “Dude they seemed to have spilt up to hit two banks at once. After you’re done you need to race across town.”

“Got it Cisco.” _That’s gotta be him._

You continue towards the voices and happen across a guy about your age; typing away at a big desk. You just stand in the doorway, not exactly sure what to do next.

Before you manage a sentence, a young woman walks in. “Cisco I think we should… hello?”

Cisco glances over his shoulder. When his eyes fall on you he tosses his hands up in extreme exasperation. “Seriously?! How do we still not have a security system in this place!”

“I was wondering the same thing.” You state as you move over to his side. You offer your hand, “(Y/n) Wayne. Please to meet you.” He stops mid motion once Wayne hits his ears. Since he seems to be a little in shock you just give his hand a quick shake and hop over to the young woman. “(Y/n), lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise.” She replies softly. “Why might I ask is someone like you here?”

“Let’s just say I’m an ambassador of sorts.”

The guy from the desk pops up at your left. “After what happened with the particle accelerator, why would Wayne Enterprises want to work with us?”

“They don’t, not in that sense that least. I’m here for a colleague.”

You hear the sound of wheels behind you. “And who might that colleague be Miss Wayne?”

“Dr.Wells, pleasure.” You grin as you spin around. He just raises a brow and you chuckle. “He would be Batman, sir.”

The young guy lets out an audible gasp. Normally it would have gotten a laugh out of you. However, you were getting an odd vibe from Wells so you keep going with the nonchalant stare. “And what may I ask, does the Dark Knight want with the Flash?”

_I don’t know what’s weirder? The fact he is so mad or that he can mask it so well that these two don’t seem to pick up on it..._ “An alliance is forming, a superteam if you will. One composed of the world’s greatest heroes and Flash has caught our attention.”

“I knew it!” You glance to the side at the sudden outburst. “I knew there was a connection between Wayne Enterprises and Batman. I mean where else would he get his awesome tech? You Waynes have a hand in about every industry, so he could get medical assistances and all sorts of intel.” _I should probably text Dad to check for more people like this guy._

“You’re good.” You smile. “Gotham isn’t the safest place to live, nevertheless  it’s home. With Headquarters there as well we decided to help… clean up a little. So Dad has invested a great deal of money into Batman and his efforts.”

“Why do you know so much?”

“My father isn’t much of a people person, on top of being ridiculously busy. So as a Wayne I'm the one who goes out and meets with people. I know both Batman and Batgirl fairly well. Superman and Wonder Woman have already joined the Justice League so I’m getting aquatinted with them too.”

“The Justice League? Decent, could use some work.” The mumble is followed by the crinkle of a lollypop wrapper.

“That would explain why Batgirl was at the crime scene last night.” The young lady offers.

“Yes. I needed to figure out where to find you and she had the skill set required for the job.”

“She bugged him.” He breaths still sound a little in awe.

“It was the best option available. I mean it’s not like you have your own version of the Batsignal now do you?”

“No but we should...”

“Cisco enough! Miss Wayne as flattering as the offer is, I don’t think the Flash can join you.” Wells interjects.

“We aren’t asking him to leave Central City and live in the Batcave or anything like that.” You offer, not really ready to give up just yet.

“There’s a Batcave?!!”

“Okay that is pretty cool.” The other girl mutters.

“Not you too Caitlin.”

“Let’s just wait for him to get back and together we can hear her out. Passing up the chance to team up with Wayne Enterprise without so much as a second thought would be foolish; in my opinion Dr.Wells.” He lets out a sigh of defeat.

“Awesome! While we wait for him to whoosh back, could you answer some questions I have about Team Batman?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters were first posted on my Tumblr


End file.
